World Without Name
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Pencarian akan Konoha membuatnya terdampar di sebuah pulau yang desanya telah dikuasai oleh tentara disana. Orang-orang yang diculik oleh tentara-tentara itu membuatnya berniat membantunya. Misi penyelamatan pertama Naruto dengan 2 kakak beradik. / "Kau bisa mati, bodoh!" / "Yah sayangnya aku tidak akan mati sebelum ke Konoha. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Aku itu kuat." / Ch. 2 UP/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

World Without Name

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aoi YU Hara

.

If you don't like this story, IGNORE! DLDR!

Thank You

.

.

Chapter One

_Dahulu kala sesosok dewi turun ke bumi untuk mengetahui sebenarnya bagaimana bumi itu. Apa memang seperti kata dewa-dewi lainnya kalau bumi adalah tempat yang sangat tidak layak untuk sebangsanya. Sebagai seorang dewi permohonan yang jarang berinteraksi dengan bumi secara langsung ia pun nekat turun bumi. Mengabaikan peraturan-peraturan yang ada di langit._

_Sesampainya di bumi, ia menemukan dirinya di suatu tanah tandus yang amat luas. Tidak jauh dari tanah itu ada sebuah rumah—yang lebih pantas dinamakan gubuk—yang dihuni seorang kakek tua dan cucunya yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun, beberapa saat kemudian ada segerombolan orang berwajah mengerikan—menurutnya—yang mendobrak pintu rumah kasar dan mendorong paksa kakek tua itu yang terlihat sakit-sakitan._

_Dia sempat kaget melihat perlakuan manusia-manusia itu. Ini pertama-kalinya ia melihat perlakuan yang sangat kasar, pantas saja dewa atau dewi hukuman selalu sibuk di langit, betapa manusia-manusia itu sangat menjijikkan—tentu tidak semuanya._

_Namun, apa yang dilihatnya belum membuatnya ingin kembali ke langit, ia pun berubah menjadi manusia, ikut berbaur dalam kegiatan-kegiatan manusia. Setelah cukup lama tinggal di bumi, ia kini telah tahu betapa kebencian di dalam hati manusia itu amat besar. Kebencian yang membuatnya ingin membunuh setiap manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya kagum pada salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Nya yaitu rasa sayang dalam diri manusia yang tak kalah besarnya dengan kebencian._

_Dan dari itu semuanyalah kisah ini dimulai, rasa sayang dewi itu pada salah satu manusia membuatnya mengandung seorang anak berdarah manusia. Di langit juga terdapat hukum dan salah satu pelanggaran terberat adalah mengandung darah manusia. _

_Tidak ingin segalanya berakhir sia-sia, ia menciptakan sepuluh batu yang disebar ke seluruh penjuru bumi—ke tempat-tempat yang tak terjangkau tangan manusia namun, dapat ditemukan oleh darahnya. Batu yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan apapun. Setengah nyawanya ia berikan ke kesepuluh batu tersebut berharap darahnya dapat menghentikan kebencian yang ada di dunia ini._

_Beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, kisah sang dewi turun ke bumi menjadi suatu kisah yang tak sedikit manusia mempercayainya, berusaha mencari kesepuluh batu agar dapat mengabulkan keinginan—busuk—mereka. Tak lupa mereka juga mencari keberadaan dari keturunan sang dewi meskipun hasilnya nihil._

_Hanya sebuah kisah pengantar tidur atau kisah yang mengantar kita ke batu-batu yang katanya mengabulkan permohonan? Itu semua kembali ke diri manusia masing-masing._

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah dimana peperangan tidak kunjung berakhir dan dimana pihak yang kalah akan selalu menjadi budak bagi pihak yang menang. Serta waktu ke waktu kebencian yang selalu mengakar meskipun orang yang memulai kebencian itu sudah mati. Keturunannya akan terus membawa kebencian yang dimiliki oleh mereka yang sudah mati.

Kebencian yang akan membawa celaka ke pihak yang menang. Tapi hanya satu yang dapat menghentikan kekacauan ini, _dia_ si pembawa kedamaian. Garis keturunan terakhir yang mewarisi darah dari dewa. Pemilik kekuatan abadi yang hanya satu di dunia ini.

Kisah ini baru dimulai dari dunia tentang manusia-manusia pemilik kekuatan _khusus_ yang berusaha dengan _mudahnya_ ingin menguasai dunia ini. Kekuatan yang seharusnya mereka pakai dengan baik malah membuat mereka semau mereka sendiri. Dari manusia-manusia egois yang mementingkan kepentingan mereka, menghancurkan pihak yang lemah dan terus seperti itu hingga perang yang tak kunjung usai. Dunia Tanpa Nama. Dunia yang dipenuhi peperangan. Disinilah kisah ini dimulai.

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Kota ini tampak gelap dan mengerikan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya desau angin yang cukup membuat bulu halus tegak berdiri. Tampak rumah-rumah di kota ini yang sudah hancur dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Salah satu bangunan yang masih terlihat cukup baik jika kita tidak menghitung kaca-kaca yang pecah dan lubang besar di sisi pintu bangunan tersebut.

"Serahkan anak itu, Namikaze-_san_!" Suara kasar terdengar dari dalam bangunan tersebut yang ternyata ada penghuninya.

Tampak di dalam bangunan tersebut 5 orang dengan pakaian serba hitam menghadap ke seorang pria yang menggendong seorang bayi. Pria berambut pirang itu menggendong bayi itu erat, tidak ingin siapapun di hadapannya mendekat dan memegangi bayinya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sampai matipun tidak akan ku serahkan anakku," balas pria itu dingin.

"Kau tau peraturannya, Minato. Pihak yang kalah harus mengabdi ke pihak yang menang dan kalian kalah. Hmm... Kau mungkin tak perlu ikut asal anakmu kau serahkan pada kami," kata salah satu orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan banyak luka sayatan di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku mati daripada menyerahkan anakku satu-satunya kepada manusia-manusia terkutuk seperti kalian." Pria bernama Namikaze Minato itu mengatakannya dengan dingin.

"Uzumaki Kushina." _Deg_! Jantung Minato berdetak cepat ketika mendengar nama itu. Nama seseorang yang amat berarti baginya. "Tidakkah kau lupa pada istrimu, hm, Minato?"

"Sialan!" desisnya lirih.

"Jika kau tak mau cara lembut maka terpaksa kami—aah—tidak aku akan menggunakan cara kasar," ucap pemimpin dari orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Fugaku, eh?" Minato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok yang berdiri paling depan. "Aku seharusnya menyadari Uchiha memang brengsek."

Fugaku—si pemimpin—menggeram kesal sebelum memasang wajah datar. "Hn. Kau pintar, Minato. Sayangnya, usiamu tidak lebih dari ini."

Dan sebuah bola api terbang ke arah Minato yang dengan lincahnya Minato menghindar sehingga bola api tersebut menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Membuat satu lubang lagi disana.

Minato berjongkok, bola api yang meluncur tiba-tiba itu sedikit mengenai lengan kanannya menimbulkan bercak hitam yang cukup perih.

"Jika kami tak bisa mengambil bayi itu dengan cara halus maka kami akan menggunakan cara kasar. Pertama membunuh pengganggu," ucap Fugaku sebelum meluncurkan bola-bola api lagi ke arah Minato.

Minato yang menyadari bahaya akan menimpanya segera meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke tanah, membuat perisai dari angin yang cukup kuat melindungi dirinya dan anaknya.

"Angin yang cukup hebat. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu ini, Minato?"

Tiba-tiba saja bola api yang lebih besar dan berwarna hitam meluncur ke arahnya dengan cepat. Minato terbelalak ngeri, ia segera melindungi anaknya sebelum ia menemuka suatu cara agar dapat melindungi anaknya. Ia melakukan suatu _handseal _kemudian ditekankan kedua jarinya ke dahi si anak. Beberapa detik sebelum ledakan karena api berwarna hitam itu Minato telah mengirimkan anaknya ke suatu tempat.

DUARRR!

Bangunan itu rata dengan tanah dalam waktu sekejap mata. Sosok-sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu mendekati reruntuhan bangunan di hadapan mereka. Kemudian mereka berpencar mencari _buruan_ mereka.

"Fugaku-_sama_. Disini," ucap Morino Ibiki tak jauh dari Fugaku. Fugaku segera menuju ke Ibiki diikuti ketiga yang lainnya. "Namun, tidak ada bayinya di sekitar sini."

Benar, disana dibawah tumpukan benda yang berserakan sosok berambut pirang tergeletak lemah tanpa sesosok bayi di dekatnya. Fugaku berjongkok di sampingnya, meletakkan dua jarinya di nadi Minato.

"Bawa dia," ucapnya. Empat sosok di belakangnya mengangguk kemudian membawa Minato dengan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya yang lemas.

"Hiduplah Naruto. Kami menyayangimu," ucap Minato dalam hati sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

Beratus-ratus kilometer dari tempat terjadinya insiden beberapa saat yang lalu, sebuah pulau kecil yang dipenuhi kabut tampak terlihat. Menampakkan hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Tak jauh dari hutan itu, sesosok bayi dengan rambut pirangnya menangis keras. Hanya dalam selimut tipisnya ia menangis, menandakan dirinya yang kedinginan dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah kini dirinya berada.

Tak jauh dari bayi itu terdapat gubuk kecil yang dihuni pria tua. Ia keluar dari gubuknya, memandang hamparan air di hadapannya sebelum beralih memandang sisi lainnya ketika dirinya mendengar suara bayi menangis.

Segera ia berjalan ke sumber suara. Dengan wajah kebingungan yang tiba-tiba menjadi wajah kaget melihat bayi yang sepertinya baru berusia beberapa bulan itu terbaring tak berdaya.

"Bayi siapa ini?" tanyanya pelan. Ia mengangkat bayi itu, menepuk-nepuk pipi merahnya dengan sayang. "Siapapun yang membawa bayi hingga sampai sini pasti memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Tapi kenapa kau sampai dibuang, Nak?"

Pria tua itu membawa bayi itu ke gubuknya lalu menidurkannya di ranjang kecilnya. "Apapun alasan kau dibawa kesini pasti bukan karena hal tidak penting. Akhirnya pria tua ini punya teman." Ia menyelimuti bayi itu, menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi bagaikan seorang kakek yang menenangkan cucunya agar tidak menangis.

"Namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen. Aku sekarang kakekmu, em," Hiruzen menatap bayi di depannya, setelahnya ia menemukan kalung berliontin permata biru yang didalamnya terukir sebuah nama. "Ya, Naruto."

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, bayi berambut pirang itu kini telah berumur 15 tahun, kuat namun agak bodoh, itulah Sarutobi Naruto. Ceroboh dan tak mau kalah seperti hari ini ketika ia latih tanding dengan Hiruzen.

Beratur-ratus daun meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian menyentakkan daun-daun itu ke arah lain.

DUESSH!

Daun-daun itu meluncur ke batu besar di sisi pantai dan menghancurkannya.

"Waa! _Jii_-_san_ mau membunuhku, ya? Meluncurkan daun-daun itu ke arahku?! Kalau terkena, gimana?" rutuk Naruto kesal.

Hiruzen terkekeh pelan. "Kau berhasil menghindarinya bukan? Jadi tak masalah. Ayo, lanjutkan."

"Hm, baiklah."

Lalu Hiruzen melakukan sebuah gerakan yang menimbulkan air laut yang tepat berada di belakang Naruto terangkat. Air itu naik terus membuat ombak yang cukup besar.

Sebelum air itu menghantam tubuh Naruto di depannya, ia segera menutup mata, menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian melakukan gerakan-gerakan memutar dan saat air itu menghantam tubuh Naruto, ia sudah terlindungi oleh angin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hebat, sayangnya aku sudah lebih kuat _Jii_-_san,_" ucap Naruto bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiruzen dengan satu alis terangkat dan...

Syuut! BRUKK!

"Aww!" Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ternyata saat Naruto memejamkan matanya, Hiruzen memanfaatkan saat itu untuk mengikat salah satu kaki Naruto dengan sulur kayu dan dengan santainya ia menarik sulur itu sehingga Naruto terjatuh. Ide yang cerdas.

"Kau kurang fokus, Naruto." Hiruzen mendekati Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus pantatnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Jii_-_san_," rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Ia menerima uluran tangan Hiruzen lalu berdiri tegak. "Semakin lama _Jii_-_san_ tambah kuat, kalau seperti itu terus kapan aku menangnya?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau ini." Hiruzen mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Sudah lima belas tahun masih seperti anak kecil, saja."

"Hehehe benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan seharusnya kau tau, Naruto. Kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari kemarin," puji Hiruzen.

"Tapi tetap saja kalah dari _Jii_-_san_."

"Maka dari itu, berlatihlah dengan serius."

"_Ha'i_! _Wakatta,_" ucap Naruto sembari memasang cengiran lima jarinya.

Hiruzen tersenyum bangga dengan anak yang diasuhnya selama 15 tahun ini. Anak yang menurutnya memiliki kekuatan hebat yang tersegel di dalam dirinya. _Semoga kau menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik, Naruto. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Malam itu di pulau yang ditinggali oleh kedua Sarutobi, tampak 2 kapal terlihat menepi. Beberapa orang keluar dari kapal itu. Orang yang paling terakhir keluar tampak berhenti lalu menatap sebuah cahaya dari gubuk Hiruzen.

"Hm, sudah lama sekali, eh, _Tou_-_san_?" ujarnya. Ia turun dari kapal lalu berjalan ke kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Sarutobi-_sama_, kita akan langsung menyerang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Hm, aku ingin menyapa dulu. Bagaimana ya ekspresinya melihatku?" Pria bernama lengkap Sarutobi Asuma itu menyentuh dahinya pelan. "Kalian merasakan tidak? Perisai yang kita pasang ada kebocoran disana sini. Kurasa telah terjadi banyak hal disini."

"Benar, Asuma-_sama_. Selain itu ada kebocoran sangat besar di sisi utara pulau ini. Seperti ada yang memaksakan untuk melubanginya," ucap salah satu di bawahan Asuma yang baru saja meletakkan kedua jarinya di tanah.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini, aku akan menemui Ayah _kesayanganku_ dulu," kata Asuma dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"_Ha'i_, _wakatta_."

Asuma berjalan ke gubuk yang berada di sisi lain kapalnya. Setelah sampai di hadapan gubuk itu yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin kecil. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya di pintu itu tapi seperti ada yang menghalangi.

"Perisai, hm?" Ia mundur selangkah, lalu mengambil semacam senjata dari balik bajunya. Lalu dipegangnya setelahnya senjata itu berpendar berwarna hijau kebiruan kemudian diarahkannya senjata itu ke pintu gubuk tersebut.

Sreet. Sreet.

"Selesai." Asuma memasukkan kembali senjatanya lalu didorongnya pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Asuma, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ayah, ternyata kau diluar rupanya. Jika kau diluar kenapa kau sampai repot-repot membuat perisai di sekitar rumahmu, hm?" tanya balik Asuma.

"Kukira aku yang bertanya disini." Hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya ke gubuknya yang terbuka sedikit, ia menutupnya lalu menghadap ke Asuma. "Apa yang membuatmu repot-repot ke pulau ini? Tak mungkin hanya sekedar menyapa saja, kan?"

"Kau benar. Aku mendapatkan perintah dari _Taichou_ untuk menanyakan padamu tentang _dia_, kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang _dia_ kan?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Hiruzen menatap Asuma tajam.

"Kita membicarakan anak yang memiliki darah dewa. Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi kekuatan seseorang, ku pikir kau tau sesuatu."

Hiruzen menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tau pun tak akan ku katakan padamu. Kau pikir aku tak tau, eh? Kalian ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan anak itu untuk menguasai dunia. Sejak dulu aku tak suka dengan cara kalian. Bertobatlah, Asuma. Caramu itu salah."

"Diam! Orang-orang sepertimu memang memuakkan." Asuma menghela nafasnya. "Jika kau tak mau membantu kami maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu, pria tua."

Hiruzen hanya menatap dalam diam ketika Asuma sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Ibumu pasti kecewa, Asuma," ucap Hiruzen prihatin.

Asuma sedikit bergetar tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik. "Pemberontak seperti kalian memang harus dimusnahkan." Ia bergerak maju dan berniat mengarahkan senjatanya ke dada Hiruzen.

Sring!

Bukannya menebas tubuh Hiruzen yang ditebasnya adalah sulur-sulur pohon yang melindungi tubuh Hiruzen. Tak mau menyerah Asuma membuat semacam gerakan yang membuat angin di sekitarnya mengitarinya setelah itu dengan gerakan amat cepat angin itu melaju cepat ke arah Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sendiri berlari menjauh dari gubuknya, membuat perisai dari air ataupun sulur-sulur pohon. Setelah jauh dari rumahnya dan serangan Asuma tanpa henti, Hiruzen membuat tanah di sekelilingnya naik menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batu cukup besar.

"Ingatkan aku kapan terakhir kali kita bertarung, Anakku," ucap Hiruzen sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tanah. Lalu dihentakkannya dan setelah itu batu-batu di sekelilingnya meluncur cepat ke arah Asuma.

DUARR!

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Sepasang _sapphire_ milik Naruto terbuka, membiasakan dengan cahaya remang-remang di sekelilingnya. Dia meraba-raba sisi kasurnya. Kakekknya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ukh _Jii_-_san_ kemana ya?" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya , ia duduk di tepi ranjang, mengusap mukanya yang sedikit berkeringat. "Udara disini cukup panas, biasanya kan dingin." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ia turun dari ranjang akan mengambil air minum tapi terhenti mendengar suara ledakan di luar. "A-ada apa?!" Kemudian disusul suara benturan dan erangan kesakitan. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Kakek!"

.

.

.

.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_" Hiruzen memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia terduduk di tanah dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya. Sepuluh meter di depannya berdiri sekitar 10 orang dengan Asuma di tengahnya yang juga sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu saat terjadinya ledakan itu, Asuma sempat menghindar meskipun cukup gagal. Dadanya terkena batu-batu itu yang ternyata berubah menjadi batu-batu lebih kecil. Untungnya anak-anak buahnya segera menolong dan memutar-balikkan batu-batu itu ke arah Hiruzen yang kurang cepat untuk menghindari batunya sendiri.

"Kau cukup hebat tapi sayangnya kau kalah jumlah pria tua," ucap Asuma sinis. Ia maju ke depan kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ujungnya ke tanah. "Kau masih tak mau bersekutu dengan kami? Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada bersekutu dengan kalian, bedebah!" Hiruzen menurunkan satu tangannya kemudian dengan susah payah ia berdiri.

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah." Asuma memajukan tangannya yang berada di tanah. Tiba-tiba angin besar mengelilingi tubuhnya membuat hawa dingin di sekeliling mereka. "Terimalah ini."

Syuut! Duaar!

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari gubuk, ia langsung melototkan matanya, sekelilingnya hancur berantakan. Batu-batu kecil bertebaran disana sini. Belum lagi pepohonan yang tampak seperti tergores sesuatu. Ia segera berlari mencari keberadaan kakeknya.

"Kakek! Dimana ka—" Sekali lagi, _sapphire_ Naruto melebar. Kakeknya sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang tampaknya kuat. Dan sosok paling depan seperti sedang melakukan suatu jurus dan itu pasti membahayakan kakeknya. "Kakek!"

Syuut! Duaar!

Shing. Perisai angin yang cukup kuat melindungi kakeknya. Angin melawan angin cukup membuat benturan yang dahsyat.

"Na-naruto," ucap Hiruzen terbata-bata. Matanya menatap cucunya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Syukurlah masih terkejar." Naruto memutar badannya. "Kakek tidak apa-apa?"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Naruto. _Uhuk!_" Darah berwarna merah pekat keluar lagi dari mulut Hiruzen. Ia langsung terjatuh lagi.

"Kakek!" Naruto mendekati kakeknya, menyentuh bahunya. "Kakek?"

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah pertanya dingin dan sinis membuat Naruto menoleh, menatap pria yang berdiri paling depan di antara kerumunan di hadapannya.

"Kau! Kau apakan kakekku, hah?" Naruto berdiri dan kini berhadapan dengan pria yang telah melukai kakeknya. "Sialan! Jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Naruto lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari pria di depannya.

"Rambut pirang. Warna mata biru. Hm, kau mirip dengannya, anak kecil," ucap pria di depan Naruto dingin.

.

.

.

.

Asuma tidak terlalu tau apa yang terjadi yang pasti serangannya seperti terhantam oleh _kekkai_ yang kuat. Membuat ledakan yang cukup menghancurkan tempat mereka berada kini. Asap-asap di depannya mulai menipis kemudian terlihat sosok anak berumur belasan sedang berjongkok di depan Ayahnya yang sepertinya kesakitan.

Meskipun dalam cahaya remang-remang karena kini adalah malam hari, mata Asuma tak pernah salah. Ia jelas melihat sosok anak kecil itu berambut pirang cerah seperti mantan sahabatnya. Ya, ia tak salah lihat. Dia dari belakang pun sangat mirip dengan Namikaze Minato.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan dingin dan sinis terucap begitu saja dari mulut Asuma. Ia berusaha menekan semua perasaan penasarannya. Belum lagi setelah anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berdiri di hadapannya. Kata-kata anak itu yang pasti tertuju padanya tak ia dengarkan. Ia hanya sedang—sangat—berusaha menekan segala keterkejutannya akan sosok anak di hadapannya.

Dari ujung kepala anak itu hingga ke bawahnya, mirip sekali dengan Minato saat kecil, hanya tiga pasang tanda lahir di kedua sisi pipinya dan bentuk matanya yang membedakan mereka berdua—oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit pendek dari Minato ketika ia masih kecil.

_Ternyata Minato mengirimnya kesini, eh? Bodoh sekali. _Batin Asuma. Ia tersenyum amat tipis.

"Rambut pirang. Warna mata biru. Hm, kau mirip dengannya, anak kecil," ucap Asuma dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sosok anak di depannya memicingkan matanya. "Aku mirip siapa?"

"Ayahmu, tentunya." Asuma melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia terdiam cukup lama untuk melihat reaksi anak di depannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. "Kau tak penasaran, eh?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting. Aku hanya perlu dengan kalian karena telah melukai kakekku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Naruto! Pergilah, kakek mohon," Hiruzen memegangi kaos yang dipakai Naruto.

"Naruto, hm? Namikaze Naruto, berarti. Ayah," panggil Asuma. Hiruzen menatap Asuma tajam. "Tak ingatkah kau dengannya yang mirip dengan, hm, anak angkatmu?"

Hiruzen diam.

"Sayangnya nyawa kalian tak lebih dari ini." Asuma mengendikkan bahunya ke 2 anak buahnya. Mengerti maksud dari ketua mereka, mereka mengangguk dan dalam sepersekian detik mereka berteleport ke belakang Naruto.

"Ap—" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan reaksi kekagetannya, kedua tangannya sudah dicekal oleh anak buah Asuma dan kemudian mereka berpindah tempat ke samping Asuma.

"NARUTO!" teriak Hiruzen. "Lepaskan Naruto, sialan!"

"Hm, bagaimana ya..." Asuma berjongkok lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan ditempelkannya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba muncul bola-bola api yang cukup besar di sekitarnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Ayah!"

Whuush...

"Tidaak! KAKEK!"

DUAAR!

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Shiing... Shiing...

Batu berwarna putih yang ada di dalam kotak kaca bening itu bersinar. Awalnya hanya berpendar sedikit, semakin lama semakin terang. Tidak hanya batu putih itu saja namun, 9 batu lainnya yang berada di tempat berbeda juga bersinar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kekacauan terjadi hanya karena berpendarnya batu-batu tersebut. Apalagi batu yang berada di istana yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu. Semua orang tampak kaget dan terkagum-kagum, bahkan ada yang sampai bersujud.

Tidak sedikit yang mengatakan, "_Dia_ telah kembali."

Hanya sebuah batukah?

Tentu tidak. Sepuluh batu yang sedang bersinar itu adalah batu permohonan. Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan sepuluh batu itu dan diletakkannya di tempat suci maka satu permintaanmu akan dikabulkan—apapun. Sayangnya, tidak semua orang dapat melihat—menemukan batu-batu tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang dapat menemukan kesepuluh batu tersebut. Yaitu _dia_, garis keturunan terakhir dari seorang dewa. Seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan hebat di dalamnya. Hanya _dia_ yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan dari kesepuluh batu itu.

Hanya _dia_.

.

.

=0o0=

.

.

Asuma tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi, ia yakin ia telah melemparkan api-apinya ke Hiruzen jadi sebenarnya apa yang salah? Kenapa dirinya yang terlempar dan kalau bukan karena salah satu anak buahnya yang bisa teleport pasti dia sudah mati.

Syuut. Luka di dadanya terbuka kembali. Ia merintih pelan. Setengah dari anak buahnya telah mati karena ledakan barusan. Asap yang mengelilingi tempat itu mulai menipis menampakkan seorang anak dengan pendar warna merah di sekeliling tubuhnya, berdiri membelakangi Hiruzen yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Sepasang mata anak itu yang mulai terbuka menampakkan bola mata berwarna merah dengan garis vertikal di dalamnya.

"Di-dia..." Anak buah Asuma menatap _ngeri_ ke anak Itu. Mereka terlihat terkejut. "Asuma-_san_, dia adalah—"

"Mata itu," kata Asuma dalam hati. Ia tampak terkejut juga. "Ternyata anak Minato adalah keturunan terakhir."

"RRAAAAW MATI KALIAN!"

DUESH! BRUAK!

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa kemarahan dalam dirinya melihat kakeknya dilukai seperti itu apalagi oleh anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat geram, tubuhnya merasa panas membara.

"KAKEKKK!"

DUARR!

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu di tubuhnya meledak, ia seperti tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya melindungi kakeknya dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

"Jangan sakiti kakekku, sialan!" Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya berwarna merah. Matanya juga terasa terbakar, dia menatap Asuma dan yang lain dengan kebencian yang mendalam. "MATI KALIAN!"

DUESH! BRUAK!

Naruto mengangkat tanah-tanah di sekelilingnya yang kemudian diselimuti api. Setelah itu tanah-tanah itu diterbangkannya ke arah Asuma dan anak buahnya.

"Pergi!" teriak mereka ketakutan.

"Terlambat," ucap Naruto dingin.

"AARGH!"

"Darah? Aku suka darah," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah orang-orang yang terkena serangannya. Salah satu orang yang masih terlihat hidup tampak menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"To-tolong—_ugh_!—jangan bunuh aku. Ku mohon," pintanya memelas.

"MATI!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dirapatkannya jari-jarinya setelah itu dengan gerakan cepat ia tusukkan tangannya ke dada pria yang terbaring di depannya. Darah pria di depannya mengenai wajahnya.

"Na-naruto—_ugh_." Panggilan Hiruzen membuat Naruto tersadar kembali, tubuhnya yang awalnya diselimuti cahaya merah menghilang, mata _sapphire_-nya kembali lagi.

"_Jii_-_san_." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan tertatih-tatih karena tubuhnya merasa kelelahan yang amat sangat. "_Jii_-_san_."

"Naruto..." Hiruzen mengangkat tangannya, ia terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah di sekitar mulutnya dan tubuhnya yang juga dipenuhi luka.

"Kakek, tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah, Kek. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hiruzen. "Bertahanlah..."

"_Uhuk_!—Waktuku tidak lama lagi. _Uhuk_!—Kakek menyayangimu, Naruto," ucapnya terbata-bata, ia tersenyum yang seperti meringis.

"Kakek..."

"Naruto, ini pesan terakhir-uhuk!-ku. Pergilah ke Konoha, ibu kota Negara Hi. _Uhuk_!—Di-disana temuilah Jiraiya. Di-_uhuk_-akan membantumu." Hiruzen tampak terengah-engah.

Naruto tampak khawatir. "Bertahanlah, Kek. Bertahanlah!"

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto." Dengan ucapannya itu ia tampak lemas dan pegangan tangannya semakin melemah.

"Kakek, jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan pergi," kata Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kedua _sapphire_-nya. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Kek. Kakekkkk!" Dan pegangan mereka melemah hingga tangan kanan Hiruzen terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua, brengsek!" Naruto memeluk tubuh kakeknya yang sudah tak bernyawa dan menangis keras.

Tak jauh darinya dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Asuma bersembunyi dari balik pohon memandang Naruto dan mayat ayahnya, di sampingnya ada salah satu anak buahnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang tetap hidup ternyata.

"Asuma-_san,_" panggil Hayate—anak buahnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini."

"Baik."

Dan mereka pun menghilang dari balik pohon dan pulau tersebut meninggalkan Naruto dan mayat Hiruzen juga mayat-mayat lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Hidup itu ada dua definisi. Pertama, hidup adalah pilihan atau yang kedua hidup adalah takdir. Ketika kita memilih hidup adalah pilihan maka kita harus memilih mana yang tepat, sebaliknya jika kita memilih hidup adalah takdir maka artinya kita terlalu memasrahkan diri. Akan tetapi ada dimana seseorang menjalani keduanya secara bersamaan. Yaitu, ketika takdir membawa kita ke dalam sebuah pilihan yang tak kita duga.

Sarutobi Naruto atau kita panggil mulai sekarang Namikaze Naruto, anak yang akan memulai pilihan dalam hidupnya karena takdir yang tak ia duga. Pembalasan dendam, kebencian, keinginan menjadi kuat dan semua hal yang membuatnya berubah.

Dunia Tanpa Nama.

Dunia dimana kebencian tak kunjung usai. Seseorang, bisakah menghentikannya?

Kisah ini baru saja dimulai, petualangan yang dipenuhi dengan duri akan dijalani oleh Naruto. Pilihan yang dipilihnya. Semoga, semoga ia berhasil.

_"Naruto, kami menyayangimu."_

Dan petualangan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

_To_ _Be_ _Countinued_

.

.

A/N : Nanggung banget endingnya, ya? _Gomen_ XD

_Well_, _fic_ ini adalah ide yang muncul saat Aoi berpikir bagaimana kalau beberapa animanga digabung menjadi satu, kalian berpikir sama dengan Aoi kan? Ada beberapa hal yang sedikitnya sama dengan salah satu animanga. Seperti _itu_, seperti _ini_.

Dan lagi, kenapa Aoi malah nambah _fic_ MC?! _God_! Padahal Hana Hime saja belum selesai, masih jauuuuh dari selesai.

Tapi ya berhubung daripada ide dibikin mubazir, Aoi ketik dan _publish_ deeh.

Juga, maaf kalau pertarungannya nggak jelas. Aoi masih lemah banget sama adegan bertarung. Hohoho...

_Last_, _please_...

R

E

V

I

E

W

_Arigatou_ _Gozaimasu_ ^-^

.

.

.

_Sign_,

Aoi


	2. Chapter 2 : Penyelamatan

World Without Name

Chapter Two : Penyelamatan

Naruto's Character(s) belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Story by Aoi YU Hara

**Adventure & Fantasy**

**[SemiOOC!Naruto, OOCness, AU, No Pair **_(mungkin ada, tapi tidak untuk chap-chap awal)__**, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya]**_

_A/N : Maaf Update-nya lama (WB itu nyebelin ya, pfft—), semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan karena saya membuatnya double dan berakhir membuat yang baru yaitu ini (saya sebenarnya agak bingung sendiri sama sifat Naruto—apakah tetap IC tapi dalam beberapa hal di luar karakter) balas review dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ada di bawah, silakan membacanya setelah tertulis 'TBC' ^^_

.

.

.

Gelap. Dia baru sadar tempat ini selain sempit juga gelap. Amat gelap. Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya—tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana mungkin dia baru sadar tempat yang ditinggalinya selama ini begitu gelap dan—dan tidak terlalu nyaman. Akh, mungkin ia akan mengatakan kepada kakeknya untuk membongkarnya dan membangun rumah yang lebih layak untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar, pegangannya pada gagang pintu mengerat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga hanya terlihat bayangan hitam di wajahnya. Surai pirangnya berayun seirama dengan hembusan angin yang tampak tenang itu. Seakan-akan kejadian tragis semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan raut wajah kosong yang sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian aslinya selama ini. Kakinya melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam dan berhenti di depan satu-satunya lemari disana. Dibukanya lemari tersebut yang kini sudah nyaris kosong karena isinya beberapa sudah ia pindahkan ke ransel di balik punggungnya. Ia menekuk kakinya dan berjongkok. Di bagian paling bawah lemari tersebut terdapat sebuah laci, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci kecil dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci disana. Dua putaran lalu ia tarik kembali kunci tersebut setelah itu dibukanya laci tersebut, disana terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna biru tua, dengan tangan kanannya ia mengambil pedang tersebut. Ditariknya pedang tersebut dari sarungnya, benda tipis mengkilat panjang tampak berkilauan tertimpa matahari.

_Sapphire_-nya terpejam, diayunkan pelan pedang itu dan bagai sihir, perasaan aneh—seperti hawa dingin—merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika dirinya mengayunkan pedang tersebut. Dibukanya matanya yang terpejam, kemudian dimasukkan kembali pedang tersebut ke sarungnya kembali. Dengan benda panjang yang kini tersampir di balik punggungnya ia berjalan keluar dari gubuk yang ditinggalinya selama 15 tahun ini.

Ditariknya oksigen di sekitarnya sembari memejamkan mata untuk menikmati udara pulau tak bernama ini. Sebelum dirinya ke kapal yang ditinggalkan orang-orang brengsek semalam, ia berhenti dan melihat gundukan tanah yang di dalamnya tersimpan jasad sang kakek.

"_Kek, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali. Jadi, tolong tunggulah aku," _batinnya sedih. Ia pun menaiki kapal tersebut. Ia masuk ke tempat untuk mengemudikan kapal itu. Di taruh ranselnya di sebelah kakinya. Ia maju ke depan dan menatap peralatan-entah-apa di depannya.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh mesin tersebut, tiba-tiba semacam memori datang ke otaknya. Dan memori itu adalah cara menggunakan kapal ini. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai menakutkan.

"_Orang-orang brengsek. Kalian tak akan semudah itu ku lepaskan!"_

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengendarai kapal itu ke tempat dimana seseorang harus ditemuinya, Jiraiya, ia mengulang nama itu kembali. Konoha, tujuannya saat ini. Tujuan Naruto kali ini dan awal perjalanan panjangnya menuju sebuah kedamaian—atau kehancuran?

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto berlayar, perbekalannya pun sudah menipis, ia harus menemukan sebuah pulau sebelum dirinya mati kelaparan di tengah laut. Tidak, dia tidak akan mati sebelum memenuhi permintaan kakeknya untuk bertemu Jiraiya atau siapapun itu. Dia berjalan ke dek kapal, dia menatap air laut yang begitu tenang sore ini. Pantulan langit sore tampak memantul indah di permukaan air laut yang di dalamnya hidup beribu makhluk hidup.

Dia berjongkok dan memandang pantulan dirinya di air laut tersebut. Ada lingkaran hitam di matanya meski tak terlalu jelas dan raut kelelahan di wajahnya. Dipejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang lama setelah itu dibukanya kembali, dan tampak menara di di depannya meski hanya terlihat puncaknya saja. Ah, menara. Menara tidak mungkin mengapung di atas laut tentu ada yang membuatnya berdiri tegap dan tentu itu adalah tanah yang berarti ada pulau di sekitar sini.

Naruto masuk ke bagian kemudi kapal, ia memutar balikkan kapal tersebut dan melajukannya ke arah dimana menara itu masih terlihat. Dan satu jam kemudian dia sudah sampai di sebuah pulau, ada beberapa nelayan disana yang tampak sibuk dengan kapal dan jaring ikannya, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia mengangkat ranselnya dan digendongnya di punggungnya menutupi pedang birunya. Setelah itu ia turun dari kapal dan berjalan lebih dalam ke pulau tersebut. Untuk saat ini, ia harus menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk memberikan petunjuk padanya dimana Konoha berada.

Awalnya ketika ia masuk ke pulau tersebut hanya terlihat hutan saja namun jalan setapak yang terlihat dipastikan ada lebih dari satu orang yang sering memasuki hutan jadi dia masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut dan mengikuti arah dimana jalan setapak itu tampak. Sesekali ia melirik ke sekitar, beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang melalui jalan setapak tersebut. Dugaannya ada sebuah desa di balik hutan ini dan benar saja, sebuah desa dengan orang-orangnya tampak di desa tersebut. Mungkin tempat yang sedang didatanginya kini adalah sebuah pasar karena di sepanjang jalan banyak toko. Ia menyusuri pasar tersebut, berharap menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya arah. Namun, selama ia menyusuri pasar tersebut yang terlihat hanya wanita-wanita yang sedang berbelanja dan pria-pria tua yang tampak seperti nelayan. Tidak, dilihat saja Naruto tahu, mereka bukan orang yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya jalan ke Konoha.

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat sebuah gang sempit di balik pedagang buah. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk ke gang tersebut atau tidak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke gang tersebut. Hanya sedikit bahkan hampir tidak terlihat orang-orang melewati jalan itu. Dinding-dinding batu bata yang menutupi gang tersebut sudah terlihat sangat rapuh. Bahkan ada yang sudah retak.

"JANGAN! Aku mohon! Jangan adikku. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk. Aku mohon…"

Naruto tersentak, ia berlari ke sumber suara.

"Kau harus membayar uang pajak sayangnya kau bahkan tidak punya uang, bukan? Selain itu kau juga bukan seorang 'pengguna' jadi adikmu ini yang memiliki kekuatan spesial akan membayarkan pajak keluarga kalian."

"TIDAK! JANGAN SORA!"

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika dilihatnya di halaman belakang sebuah rumah, seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berjongkok di hadapan 3 orang pria yang memakai pakaian besi perak. Salah satu diantara pria tersebut ada yang sedang memegangi seorang anak lelaki yang tampaknya pingsan.

"Tolong, kembalikan Sora." Si gadis itu menangis sambil menatap anak kecil yang dipegangi itu. "Tolong. Aku akan membayar pajak secepat yang kubisa."

Si pria yang di tengah maju dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu lalu mencengkram kedua sisi wajah gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Ah, cantik. Bagaimana kalau begini, aku tak akan membawa adikmu pergi asal kau mau menghabiskan malam ini dengan kami, cantik."

Mata si gadis membulat. "Brengsek!" desisnya lirih.

"Kurasa itu penolakan, benar, bukan? Tapi, ah, tubuhmu terlihat indah sekali," ucap pria itu. Ia mengelus lengan si gadis yang berada di balik baju lengan panjangnya.

Si gadis meringis, ia memejamkan matanya dan tampak ketakutan sekali.

Yah, yah, terlihat sekali mereka tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang berada disana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkilat marah. Orang-orang brengsek. Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan tangan kananya yang mengepal. Ia menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan menunjuk dua pria besar itu dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya yang merapat.

_Syuut… _Tiba-tiba saja angin yang awalnya mengelilingi Naruto melaju cepat ke dua pria itu. Di pandangan Naruto angin-angin itu berbentuk seperti pisau kecil yang ujungnya tajam dan dalam waktu beberapa detik kedua pria itu telah ambruk dengan tubuh mereka tersayat-sayat dan berdarah. Sedang anak lelaki itu untungnya telah ditolong Naruto sebelum ikut terkena dan jatuh.

Suara benda terjatuh membuat pria yang sedang menggoda si gadis berbalik cepat. Di belakangnya sudah tidak berdiri kedua anak buahnya namun, seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"KAU SIAPA?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak buahku, sialan!" Si pria itu berteriak marah.

"Ah, aku? Aku hanya sedang lewat dan melihat tiga orang pria yang seperti banci menghadapai seorang gadis," ucap Naruto dengan tampang amat datar. Ia meletakkan anak yang digendongnya tadi berbaring di tanah. Kemudian ia berdiri lagi dan bertemu pandang dengan pria berbaju besi di hadapannya.

"Kau mau cari mati, heh, pendatang baru?"

Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika pria di hadapannya mengetahui ia seorang pendatang baru, ia malah menampilkan seringai tipis ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," katanya.

"Hoh, mau belagak pahlawan. Kau kira kau kuat setelah berhasil melumpuhkan anak buahku? Kau perlu tahu, anak kecil, butuh waktu seratus tahun buatmu untuk mengalahkanku," ujar si pria tersebut dengan nada sombong. "Pergilah, anak kecil, sebelum nyawamu melayang."

Naruto melirik si gadis di belakang pria itu dengan sudut matanya, si gadis juga tampak melihatnya. "Sudah selesai, Pak Tua? Baiklah, aku masih punya banyak urusan jadi aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia mundur satu langkah dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke arah pria itu. Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat pria itu nyaris tidak membuat pertahanan. Tendangan dari Naruto bisa ia tangkis dengan tanah yang dibuatnya menjadi seperti perisai.

_DUAK. _Satu tendangan lagi melesat ke arah si pria.

Tidak kena. Naruto mundur untuk mengatur napasnya. Tanah yang dijadikan perisai oleh si pria menghilang menampakkan seringai kejam dari wajah si pria.

"HAHAHA! Sudah kukatakan, anak kecil, butuh waktu seratus tahun untukmu mengalahkanku. Dan bukankah gantian aku yang menyerang?"

Naruto mendesis marah. Ia menurunkan ransel yang masih di punggungnya. Di pegangnya gagang pedang di balik punggungnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, sekarang kau. Silakan," ucapnya merendah.

"SIALAN KAU! Kau akan tahu akibatnya melawan aku si 'benteng batu'. Terimalah kematianmu sebentar lagi anak kecil." Kedua tangan si pria mengangkat dan tanah di sekitarnya menjadi retak lalu melayang membentuk bentuk kerucut yang ujungnya mengarah ke Naruto. "Matilah kau, anak kecil!"

_Shing. _Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, ia memegangnya hanya dengan tangan kanannya dan ketika tanah berbentuk kerucut itu mendekat ia mengangkat pedangnya mengarah ke tanah-tanah itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja tanah-tanah itu berhenti bergerak, melayang di udara tepat di depan ujung pedangnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat keterkejutan dari wajah si pria.

"Berbalik dan hancur!" Naruto memundurkan pedangnya sedikit dan kemudian menyetakkannya ke depan—_duesh!—_tanah itu berbalik mengarah ke arah si pria yang tampak ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana mungkin!" Si pria mundur lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. "_Teleport! Castle!_" teriaknya sebelum menghilang.

_BRAK! _Tanah-tanah itu menabrak dinding dan hancur.

Naruto melihat ke arah dimana si pria menghilang sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikirannya.

"T-terimakasih." Naruto menoleh dan—ah, dia lupa dengan si gadis berambut merah itu, ia mendekatinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya—pedangnya sudah berada di tempatnya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk, ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto kemudian beralih menatap anak lelaki itu. "Sora-_kun." _Gadis itu berlari menghampiri si anak lelaki yang dipanggil Sora lalu memeluknya. Ia menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku tak tahu jika tidak ada Anda—"

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto-_san. _Terimakasih. Aku Sara dan aku tak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu yang telah menolongku dari tentara-tentara itu."

"Er—mungkin ada satu yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Sara," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ranselnya kembali. "Apa kau tahu dimana Konoha berada?"

.

.

.

"Konoha?" Sara menuangkan _ocha_ dari teko ke dalam cangkir di hadapan Naruto. "Apa kau ingin ke sana?"

"Hm ya, ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan disana," jawab Naruto. Ia kini berada di rumah milik Sara—gadis berambut merah yang ditolongnya tadi.

"Jika aku jadi kau, Naruto-_san, _aku tidak akan pergi ke sana," ucap Sara lalu duduk di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah melihat tadi, pulau kecil kami pun sudah terdapat kerusakan dimana-mana. Apakah kau tidak merasa heran ketika datang kesini dan hanya melihat pria-pria tua dan wanita saja?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit pria muda yang ku lihat selama perjalanan."

"Mereka ditangkap." Sara menunduk. "Dua tahun yang lalu setelah Ayahku meninggal, kepemimpinan pulau ini berpindah ke tangan orang yang salah. Tentara yang dibentuk Ayahku yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung desa berubah selayaknya monster. Para pengguna dan pria-pria muda ditangkap untuk dipaksa menjadi tentara. Mereka juga memungut pajak kepada warga local. Untuk mencari kedamaian di pulau ini sudah sangat sulit."

"Tidak adakah perlawanan?" tanya Naruto. "Dan apa itu pengguna?" lanjutnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar kata itu dari kakeknya.

"Heh? Kau tak tahu pengguna itu apa? Padahal kau adalah seorang pengguna." Sara berdehem. "Pengguna adalah seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirinya untuk menguasai salah satu atau dua dari lima elemen utama di dunia ini. Yaitu api, air, tanah, angin dan petir. Hm, sebenarnya biasanya mereka juga mempunyai kekuatan alami lain seperti menggerakkan benda, mendeteksi sesuatu dari kejauhan atau seperti itu."

"Ah, _souka. _Kakek tidak pernah menceritakan se-detail itu. Yang ku tahu aku hanya bisa menggerakkan angin, itu saja. Jadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang satunya, kenapa desa ini tidak melakukan perlawanan?"

"Karena mereka kuat! Dulu kami belum menyadarinya, kami kira saat mereka membawa orang-orang disini hanya seperti perekrutan tentara biasa yang akan pulang ke rumah setiap akhir minggunya tapi berbulan-bulan mereka tak kembali dan tentara-tentara itu semakin jahat. Jika kami melawan maka keluarga kami yang ditangkap oleh mereka katanya akan dibunuh. Jadi kami hanya berharap kekejaman mereka akan segera berhenti," jelas Sara. "Aku bukan seorang pengguna juga tidak memiliki kekuatan special dalam diriku atau mungkin belum, sedangkan adikku adalah seseorang yang bisa mendeteksi kemampuan orang lain, ia juga bisa mengendalikan air. Karena itu mereka mengincar adikku. Padahal adikku baru berumur 13 tahun dan mana mungkin aku akan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang brengsek itu!"

"Sara, kau bilang Ayahmu yang mendirikan tentara itu? Berarti kau juga memiliki hak untuk mengendalikan tentara tersebut bukan?"

Sara menggeleng lemah. "Aku lemah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sedang adikku masih terlalu dini untuk mengemban tugas berat seperti itu. Saat itu kami pun melakukan sebuah kesalahan yaitu menyerahkan kepemimpinan kepada orang itu. Kami hidup dalam kedamaian. Kami tidak berada di pihak apapun. Ketika orang-orang disana berperang, kami tetap berada di pulau ini dan bersiap untuk membantu siapapun yang butuh bantuan. Hanya saja, ketika kedatangan orang itu, semuanya berubah. Aku bahkan tak percaya Ayah mati bunuh diri. Dia mungkin dibunuh oleh orang itu."

"Siapa?"

"Hatake Sakumo. Dia dulu korban perang. Jadi kami membantunya dan mengobatinya, dia orang yang baik dan membantu orang-orang desa. Dalam waktu singkat kami suka akan keberadaannya di desa ini. Ayah merekrutnya menjadi salah satu di bagian di tentara. Tapi dua tahun lalu, Ayah meninggal saat melakukan pencarian anggota kami yang sering hilang di hutan tersebut. Sakumo membawanya pulang dan kemudian karena dua di antara kami tidak mungkin bisa memimpin tentara jadi kami sepakat menyerahkan kepemimpinan ke Sakumo. Akan tetapi setelah itu semuanya berubah, taka da lagi kedamaian. Pilihan kami hanyalah tetap diam untuk tetap bertahan hidup."

"Kau bodoh ya?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir hanya dengan diam saja mereka semua akan berubah dan orang-orang yang sudah ditangkap akan kembali? Tidakkah kalian melakukan perlawanan sebelum semua orang disini dibawa oleh tentara-tentara itu?"

"Ka-kami—" Sara menunduk. Ia meremas ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. "Kami berusaha sayangnya mereka sudah ketakutan! Aku sudah berusaha namun mereka telah ketakutan."

"Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"LALU APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN GADIS LEMAH SEPERTIKU, HAH?!" Sara menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada."

"Ada, pasti ada." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin aku bisa menunda kepergianku ke Konoha karena percuma juga, dilihat dari ekspresimu kau tak akan memberitahuku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku bisa membebaskan warga yang ditangkap kau akan memberitahuku jalan ke Konoha."

"Ta-tapi kau orang baru dan mereka tentara. Selain itu—"

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting apa kau tahu dimana mereka ditangkap?"

Sara terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Mereka dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah di bawah menara yang berada di hutan barat—tempat Ayah meninggal."

"Ada apa disana?"

"Entahlah. Dari dahulu tempat itu sudah ada disana, kami tak pernah memasukinya. Tapi dua tahun lalu tentara-tentara itu menjadikan tempat itu menjadi markasnya selain kastil yang berada di puncak bukit. Tapi kau tidak akan kesana, bukan?"

"Ah bagaimana ya, aku sudah tahu tempat persembunyiannya jadi tidak apa kan aku kesana. Dan setelah aku membawa mereka kembali sebaiknya kau katakan jalan ke Konoha," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mati, bodoh!"

"Yah sayangnya aku tidak akan mati sebelum ke Konoha. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Aku itu kuat."

"S-sombong! Tapi—" Sara memejamkan matanya. "—aku akan ikut!"

"Ikut? Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri tapi aku takut kau akan menghambat jalanku."

Wajah Sara memerah. "Aku tidak selemah itu sialan! Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengendalikan salah satu dari kelima elemen tapi—tapi aku bisa. Aku bisa bertarung!"

"Oh baiklah, jadi kapan kita kesana?"

Sara menatap _sapphire _Naruto. "Tentu setelah mengatur strategi, bodoh."

"Ah strategi, benar juga."

"_Onee-san,_" Sara dan Naruto menoleh, seorang anak berambut coklat sebahu menatap Sara dan NAruto bergantian. "Aku mimpi aneh, aku mendengar _Nee-san _akan pergi ke menara."

"Eee—itu kau hanya mimpi kok! Ah, kau harus beristirahat! Atau kau lapar?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Jangan berbohong, Kak. Tapi jika _Nee-san _akan kesana bisakah aku ikut? Aku ingin melindungi _Nee-san, _karena itu janjiku kepada Ayah."

"Sora, aku tak bisa—"

"YOSH! Tim tiga orang! Kau diterima—"

"Sora."

"—ah, Sora. Aku dan kakakmu akan—"

"NARUTO-_SAN! _Jangan seenaknya! Dia adikku dan aku tak mau dia ikut ke dalam hal ini. Tidak akan aku tidak menyetujuinya!" Sara menggeleng.

"Tapi _Onee-san_."

"Tidak!"

Naruto menghela napas. "Jika ketakutanmu tidak bisa kau kalahkan maka selamanya kau akan menjadi lemah Sara."

Sara menatap Naruto. "A-apa?"

"Ketakutanmu jika seseorang yang kau sayangi tersakiti. Itu juga kan yang membuatmu berhenti melawan? Warga disini sudah menyerah karena selain mereka takut dibunuh, mereka juga takut anggota keluarga mereka terbunuh. Semua orang pasti merasa ketakutan jika sesuatu yang disayanginya hilang," ucap Naruto. Ia menerawang ke kejadian semalam. "Tapi tidak akan pernah ada hasil jika kita hanya diam menunggu pertolongan atau keajaiban. Setidaknya kita bergerak dan melawan ketakutan kita. Dan ketakutanmu ke adikmu malah akan menambah beban ke dalam dirimu sendiri. Yakinlah bahwa adikmu kuat dan kau juga yakin dengan kekuatanmu kalau kau bisa melindunginya."

"I-itu…" Sara menunduk, ia menatap Sora yang mendekat.

"_Nee, Onee-san. _Benar yang dikatakan pemuda kuning ini—" Sora memeluk Saralalu mengelus rambutnya. "—dan aku yakin akan kekuatan Kakak yang bisa melindungiku. Aku pun begitu."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita segera mengatur strategi?

.

.

.

Naruto dan kedua kakak beradik itu berada di balik pohon, mengamati menara di hadapan mereka yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Terlihat menakutkan kalau boleh jujur.

"Baiklah, tetap pada rencana awal." Naruto menatap sisi kanan menara itu. "Kalian berdua tetap di belakangku."

"Iya, berisik sekali!" Sara menggenggam gagang pedangnya—pedangnya tersampir di pinggang sebelah kanannya. "Sora, kau juga jangan sampai terpisah denganku, oke?"

"_Ha'I, ha'i. Onee-san._"

"Baik. Katamu pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah berada di sekitar sisi kanan menara kan?" anya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menara.

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya dan bagaimana membukanya tapi dulu aku pernah mendengar Ayah berbicara seperti itu," ucap Sara.

"Ya, kita hanya perlu mencarinya sebelum ada tentara yang menyadari keberadaan kita."

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Mereka tak akan kesini dari jam 4 hingga jam 6 sore. Entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan, kegiatan tentara saat ini memang sangat rahasia—dan kejam."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Bersiap. Sekarang."

Mereka bertiga kemudian berlari dari tempat yang dijadikan mereka untuk bersembunyi. Sesampainya di sisi kanan menara, mereka berkeliling untuk mencari tempat masuk ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Disini," teriak Sora sambil berjongkok. Tangannya merambat-rambat di tanah. Setelah Naruto dan Sara sampai, ia berusaha menjelaskan. "Tanah disini tidak rata dan lagi rumput di atasnya berbeda dari rumput lainnya."

"Persembunyian yang payah," cemoh Naruto.

"Yah, mereka juga tidak percaya akan ada yang ingin menerobos masuk." Gantian Sara yang berbisik. Ia meraba tekstur tanah disitu. "Dibawah sini mungkin saja ada lorong untung kita masuk. Sayangnya kalian berdua bukan pengguna tanah."

"Tidak, ini bukan tanah biasa." ucap Sora. Ia mundur lalu membuka sebuah botol yang diikatkan di pinggangnya, ia membukanya dan menggerakkan air itu ke atas tanah itu. _Ssh—_air itu berubah menjadi jarum-jarum kecil lalu dibekukannya, setelah itu Sora menjatuhkannya ke tanah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama membuat tanah itu berlubang kecil-kecil namun tidak lama kemudian berubah kembali menjadi semula. "Tanah ini sepertinya disihir, setelah kita masuk kesini, tanah ini akan berbentuk seperti sedia kala. Karena tak mungkin pengguna tanah membuat struktur tanah ini dengan sengaja."

"Hm, itu malah menguntungkan kita. Jadi, kita tak perlu menyamarkan kalau kia akan menerobos," ucap Sara.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas," ucap Naruto. "Kalian berdua turunlah dulu."

Sara dan Sora mengangguk, Sara loncat ke tanah itu, tanah itu tidak menjadi berlubang atau apapun, dia menyerap tubuh Sara dan kemudian dia menghilang seutuhnya.

"Ini adalah portal Naruto-_nii." _Sora berkata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. "Ah ya, Naruto-_nii _bisa mendeteksi alat-alat dan mendapatkan memori penggunaannya bukan?"

"Kau tahu kekuatanku?"

"Kukira Sara-_nee _sudah bercerita kalau aku dapat mendeteksi kekuatan yang dimiliki orang lain. Ah dan aku merasa ada kekuatan lain yang ada di dalam diri Naruto-_nii, _aku tak bisa mendeteksinya. Aneh. Nah, sampai jumpa di bawah, Naruto-_nii-san!_"

Sora pun loncat ke portal itu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. _Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam diriku? Sebaiknya aku harus cepat bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan menanyakan kebenaranku. _Dia berniat akan meloncat ketika sesuatu menghentikannya, ia melihat ke menara, jendela-jendela menara tampak tertutup namun dia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Naruto memejamkan mata untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh. Lalu dia loncat ke portal tersebut dan kegelapan menyambutnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_Time for Reviewer : _**Ayon R. Marvell **&** The Nirvash Destruction **: Sudah dan terimakasih review-nya / **Ren Akatsuki **: Salam kenal Ren-_san, _terimakasih. Padahal aku nggak merasa yakin sama action-nya / : Sudah dan terimakasih / **Lsamudraputra **: Salam kenal :D tapi maaf _Ero-sennin _belum muncul, mungkin di chap depan atau depannya. Bisa jadi sih, soalnya orang jahat di fic ini banyak. Kalau ambil semua stok antagonis canon, ee—aku nggak dapet feel / **Blue-senpai, namikaze rikudou, Uzumaki Kito, alifnamikazeuzumaki, Guest (1), Nagasaki, Guest (2), Guest (3), Guest (4), Guest (5)**_—apa itu H.n? ^^__**, **_**koga-san **: Sudah dilanjut, maaf lama. Dan terimakasih :D / **Namikaze rikudou **: Naruto bisa menggunakan 5 elemen tapi saat ia sedang tidak bisa dikendalikan ^^ kalau dalam mode normal, Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan elemen angin tapi tentu suatu chapter Naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tersembunyinya / **Guest (6), izanagi, Guest (7), Fujiwara Hana **: Sudah dilanjut dan maaf lama / **Luca Marvell **: Akatsuki? Mungkin aku nggak pake nama organisasi itu tapi mungkin lho ya… XD Kalau chara-nya pasti ada dan jadi jahat atau baik, ya tunggu saja di chap depan / **Redhin **: Terimakasih

_Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, sekali lagi terimasih banyak yang sudah bersedia review, favorite dan follow/alert ^^_

_Oh ya, Sora dian Sara disini bukan OC ya, dia original buatan Masashi-sama hanya umurnya aku otak-atik hehehe_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_

Special thanks to : **Ayon R. Marvell **;** The Nirvash Destruction ; Ren Akatsuki** ; ; **Lsamudraputra ; Blue-senpai ; namikaze rikudou (1) ; Uzumaki Kito ; alifnamikazeuzumaki ; Guest (1), Nagasaki ; Guest (2) ; Guest (3) ; Guest (4) ; Guest (5)****; Namikaze rikudou (2) ; Guest (6) ; izanagi ; Guest (7) ; Fujiwara Hana ; Luca Marvell ; Redhin**

_Mind to review? ^-^_


End file.
